Semiconductors are used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios, televisions, cell phones, and personal computing devices, as examples. One type of semiconductor device is a semiconductor storage device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and flash memory, which use a charge to store information.
A more recent development in memory devices involves spin electronics, which combines semiconductor technology and magnetics. The spin of an electron, rather than the charge, is used to indicate the presence of a “1” or “0”. One such spin electronic device is a magnetic random-access memory (MRAM), which includes conductive lines positioned in a different direction, e.g., perpendicular to one another in different metal layers, the conductive lines sandwiching a magnetic stack. The place where the conductive lines intersect is called a cross-point. A current flowing through one of the conductive lines generates a magnetic field around the conductive line and orients the magnetic polarity into a certain direction along the wire or conductive line. A current flowing through the other conductive line induces the magnetic field and can partially turn the magnetic polarity, also. Digital information, represented as a “0” or “1”, is storable in the alignment of magnetic moments. The resistance of the magnetic memory cell depends on the moment's alignment. The stored state is read from the magnetic memory cell by detecting the component's resistive state. A memory cell array may be constructed by placing the conductive lines and cross-points in a matrix structure having rows and columns. Magnetic stacks or cells in the cross-point array are usually selected by passing sub-threshold currents through the conductive lines, e.g., in both the x- and y-direction, and where the conductive lines cross, the combined magnetic field is large enough to flip the magnetic orientation.
An advantage of MRAMs compared to traditional semiconductor memory devices such as DRAMs is that MRAMs are non-volatile. For example, a personal computer (PC) utilizing MRAMs would not have a long “boot-up” time as with conventional PCs that utilize DRAMs. Also, an MRAM does not need to be powered up and has the capability of “remembering” the stored data.